The Vampire Chronicles
by chantpleure
Summary: “Oh, Sakura dearie, my little strawberry cupcake, sweetheart -you need a life. Better yet, you need a man.” She didn't need a man, but she didn't see this one coming. Literally. “Hello gorgeous, you wouldn’t happen to be a vampire would you?” AU
1. i

"Oh, Sakura dearie, my little strawberry cupcake, my adorable little forehead, sweetheart-_you need a life_."

Sakura shut her med school book, before peering back up at her best friend, "Ino, my babe, my one and only best biatch, I don't need a life. I already have school, a job, and an apartment to take care of." She picked her book back up, and continued a very interesting chapter containing the secrets to a successful surgery. It was definitely fascinating, really. Some books don't tend to talk about what surgeons need to do to get prepped, for surgery it's usually just implied that they should know all that already. One of the better before surgery preps is to often do yoga where you can enter a world of ca-

"Sakuraaa! Focus." Ino slammed her fabulous OPI Cajun Shrimp painted hand on the wooden table at Starbucks, the table shaking slightly, causing their iced caramel frappauccinos to spill slightly.

"Ugh, you bitch." Sakura picked her paperback book off the table, before any real damage could be done. "You know how much a frappuccino is? Four freakin' bucks. Four dollars I could have put into my Ferrari fund."

"You're never getting a Ferrari anyways, why bother with a fund?" Ino honestly never really understood her best friend. That girl had been saving for a Ferrari ever since she was _nine_. And currently she had a grand total of about $8,402.69 in there. Hardly enough.

Sakura rolled her eyes, frustrated at her so-called best friend's clueless-ness. Shaking an Essie Cantaloupe painted nail in her best friend's direction. "Don't destroy the dream, pig. Anyways, what did you call me here for again?" she asked, jabbing her fork into another piece of her Cinnamon Streusel Cake. She sticks it in her mouth, savoring the sugary goodness.

Ino looked on at her friend's cake with slight jealousy, and hunger, "Called you here? Wha-?" She blinks, still disoriented and drooling from the offending cake. "Oh, yes," she reassumed her business tone. "As I was saying, you need a life- badly. Better yet, you need a man." She paused before taking another sip of her own java chip frappuccino. She was greeted by silence.

"A man? Pig, that's the funniest thing I've heard in a while. Besides, we all know about my expectations." Yes, they did know about her expectations.

"_Oh, Sakura..." Ino stumbled over to her friend, lacking the grace and finesse that was had been usually been attributed to her. _

"_Pig." Sakura addressed her friend with contempt before sighing. "How many glasses did you have?" _

"_What on Earth are you talking about my dear?" Enclosed in Ino's hand was an almost empty martini, the green olive still sitting at the bottom, barely covered in the clear-ish liquid._

"_Pig." Firmer this time. _

_Ino looked down at her martini nervously before staring up in to her best friend's eyes, "this _might_ be my sixth." Sakura rolled her eyes expressively at her best friend's actions before looking back down at a piece of crisp white paper laying on the table. Ino sat down, staring curiously at the paper with her clear blue eyes. "What is that?"_

_Sakura sighed lightly, folding the paper in half and inserting the pen in her purse. "Nothing. Or, at least, I don't know." Setting her drink down, Ino pulled another pen out of her clutch, and unfolded the paper, her eyes widening slightly at the title. They spent the next hour working on the paper, and it wasn't until the product was finished that Sakura dare read it out loud._

"My Man: DOs and DON'Ts

by Haruno Sakura

**with commentary by the one, the only Yamanaka Ino!**

Idiot.

**Shut up slut.**

Must be good-looking.

**Dude, like frickin Adonis! With an eight pack, biceps, and triceps and stuff. **

Do you know who Adonis is?

**No. SO???? Got a problem with that?**

Not at all. Idiot.

SMART

**That's sorta important, I guess…**

**Athletic!**

Pig? What the hell? I thought this was my list.

**It was, until I took over.**

I hate you.

SEXXAYY.

**Of course. And that is a must, unlike that smartness thing. **

Ino, you lack all basic knowledge and are on the lowest scale of intellectual standards.

**What are intellectuals?**

Point proven.

**Funny.**

Has to have a sense of humor.

**But not retarded. **

Course not. Cause then he would be an official waste of my time.

**Tall **

**Cause every girl needs a shining knight who stands at least four inches taller than her.**

I think that one will be easy pig.

**Why?**

I'm only 5'3".

**Oh yeah.**

Spontaneous.

I need a healthy surprise every now and then.

Hygienic**.**

**Oh, yeah, that's important isn't it?**

**VIRGIN.**

... no comment.

**Great Kisser.**

Oooh, that's important!

Gentle.

**Thoughtful**

But not Shakespearean.

**No, not even a little bit.**

But he can be poetic-ish.

**Ish.**

**13. Single**

"_Wow," Ino commented, looking at the impressive but still somewhat impossible list. "I don't think that's humanly possible." Catching Sakura's annoyed look, she explained. "If there is a guy out there that's as perfect as that who hasn't been snagged already."_

_Sakura shrugged noncommittally. "Whatever, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die single and unhappy anyways."_

_Ino looked on to her best friend, nodding wisely, with her new drink splashing violently in her hand, and her golden ringlets of hair bobbing along, "I can dig that." And she promptly passed out. _

"Oh, haha, I remember that." Ino smiled a quiet kind of smile at Sakura.

"Well then, that should be proof that I really don't need, nor I can I find, a boyfriend!"

"We'll see about that." And with that Ino got up and left Starbucks without a word. It only took a second for Sakura to realize-

"you bitch, you took my cake!"

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: Boyfriend**

Sakuraa! You haven't been responding to my text messages! Plz, plz respond!

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Subject: Hell no.**

Sorry Pig, I've been busy studying for my medical school tests. This will determine my job.

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: Why not?**

Oh, I guess I understand. But still we need a girls day out one day, say, perhaps, the mall?

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Subject: They have **_**COOTIES.**_

But I have to study.

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: for serious?**

Now listen here missy, you haven't had a full day off from studying in months! That's hardly healthy, so you are coming and that's frickin' final.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Subject: you're an idiot.**

Fine mother. When and where?

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: I resent you.**

12:30, tomorrow morning- cause Saturdays are awesome- at the juice place in front of the green mall.

**From: Sakura**

**To: Ino**

**Subject: Tell me Ino, what does resent mean?**

Fine.

**From: Ino **

**To: Sakura**

**Subject: you know, that thing, with the thing and the person's cousins bestfriend's sister's boyfriend's mom's boss' lover.**

See you tomorrow!

Sakura woke up extra early (9:30) on Saturday morning, careful not to miss her girl's day with Ino. Pulling aside her bed covers and the mounds of books that held it down, she got up and ready for her day.

It was half an hour later that she got finished with her wholesome and healthy breakfast, and two hours after that she completed getting ready.

At 12:00 she was out the door and on her way to green mall.

"PIG! Where the hell are you?" Sakura glared at her phone in fury. It was one and Ino still hadn't shown up, and Sakura's patience was beginning to waver.

"Yeah Sakura, it turns out I can't make it today 'cause I'm busy, and yeah, and Shika is taking me out and I forgot about our plans and _I'm so sorry_." This all came out in a one breath.

"I hate you."

"So I've heard. Anyways, as a replacement for my absence, I am sending one of my Shikamaru's basketball teammates. He'll be waiting for you in that juice place- kami knows I can never remember the name of that forsaken place." The last bit was muttered.

"A _guy???? _For our girls day?"

"Well, at least his features are feminine." Ino tried.

"Fine-."

"Yay!"

"So, Pig, what's his n-?" too late Sakura, too late. Ino had hung up before she had the chance to ask a very important question. _What's his name?_

Sakura waited at that juice place, for the next half hour, keeping an eye out for any feminine men, or particularly manly women. About another half an hour in, she began to give up. Standing up from her rather nice window seat, she picked up her purse and strawberry mango smoothie and made her way to the much crowded exit.

"Excuse me!" She called out, trying to squeeze through the afternoon crowd. She held her purse up high so that nobody could try and steal anything. Sakura squished herself between two larger people. Crap. The bracelet her mother had given her for her high school graduation had fallen on to the grimy floor. She bent down rather uncomfortably, disgustingly close to a piece of freshly chewed bubble gum that was pasted now on to the ground.

"Could you please stop?" she yelled out to the crowd. No one stopped. Not even for a second. Huffing angrily Sakura stood back up, her stilettos wobbling dangerously. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "Everybody stop!" The crowd looked at her curiously. And they stopped. And then they went on with their lives. "Ugh!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air, half wiling to forget about that stupid bracelet. She got back down on her knees, crawling around the sweaty mess of people.

"Looking for this?"

Sakura's head snapped up. Standing above her was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. And he was holding her bracelet. Two-fer!

She blinked a couple times before opening her glossy mouth.

-

"Hello gorgeous, you wouldn't happen to be a vampire would you?"


	2. ii

"So wait! Stop right there missy!" Ino slams her hand on the table, in her usual drama queen fashion, startling Sakura who had been nervously tucking a lock of curled hair behind her ear.

Sakura could almost hear her mother yelling at her 'what the hell Sakura! You wake up at 6:00 in the morning to curl your goddamn hair and make such a ruckus doing it, and you put all that to waste within a couple hours of showing it off. I abandon you.' Sakura's mother wasn't the most maternal woman in all the land, in fact, she was quite the opposite- smart, independent, and volatile. At twenty, while pregnant with Sakura she started her own company that led her to fame and fortune galore.

Her dad was the yang to her yin, the peanut butter to her jelly, and the tissue to her cold. He was smart, over-worked, and so very whipped. He complied to her mother's every late-night craving, unusual demands, and oddities. They were so in love that it was almost heart-breaking.

Sakura was positive that the one thing that she wanted out of life was love, because she had watched way too many Jane Austen movies for her not to. Mr. Darcy was a must in her life.

Unless he was a hobo- that would be kind of bad.

She wouldn't fall in love with a hobo, would she?

What if she did and she got married and had lots and lots of gay hobo babies who moved to a place where gays were welcome, like, like, like _Disneyland._

_That would be bad. _

Then if she married a hobo wouldn't that make her a hobo too?

Hoboes didn't even get little luxuries like Sunday mani-pedis with the girls, or free samples of food at Costco.

le gasp.

"Are you trying to tell me that you did NOT, in fact, meet Sasuke at the godforsaken juice place?" Sakura snaps at of her disturbing thoughts, and drifts back over to Inoland where all guys are overrated, and all girls within a three-foot radius of her boyfriend were sluts.

Sasuke? Sasuke who? Sakura racks her brain for any Sasuke guy or girl she might've ever known, but alas.

None.

Sakura looks over curiously, "Who's Sasuke?" She hadn't heard of any Sasuke, she couldn't deny that she didn't want to though, he sounded kind of sexy. To be honest, the only person that had been on her mind lately was Sexy Vampire Juice Boy (better known lately in her diary- SVJB, just _sa-wooon, _it wasn't even just swoon with SVJB anymore, *sigh* SVJB=sa-wooon.)

Ino sighs impatiently. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… what will I ever do with you?" She shrugs melodramatically, and reaches for a piece of Sakura's fluffy Choco-Choco Chip! muffin. Sakura's head snaps up faster than lightning, and slaps Ino's hand away.

"Nuh-uh," she says, "I don't think so bitch." She grabs herself a piece and stuffs it in her mouth, looking at Ino pointedly as she does it.

"Evil! I say, e-vil! Anyways, Sasuke is who I asked you to meet with at juice place." She then sighs, frustrated. "Sakura! I have decided, we need to come up with a name for that forsaken juice place, cause we can't call it 'the-juice-place-whose-name-i-can-never-seem-to-remember', because that would be stupid."

She looks up excitedly, in search of her ultimatelyawesomelycoolnessbff!'s opinion.

Sakura waves her hand in the air absentmindedly, "Yes, yes, of course pig. Anything you want."

Ino fumes. Sakura had obviously forgotten what they were even talking about.

"Hey, you know the juice place, ya'know, the one whose name who we can never seem to remember? I never told you who I saw!" Sakura grins widely, her slight dimples showing.

"Sasuke?" Ino squeals, she had also obviously forgotten their previous conversation as well.

"No! Probably even better!" Sakura giggles back, and closes her eyes, leaning back in to her chair. "He was so dreamy. And sweet." She sighs happily and recalls her brief (but amazing) time with him in That Frickin' Juice Place.

_-"Hello gorgeous, you wouldn't happen to be a vampire would you?"_

_The gorgeous vampireman smirked back _sexily! squeal! and replied_. "I can't say I've heard that line before. Sexy seems to be most girls' choice of name for me. Not that I blame them or anything."_

_Sakura blinked. Then smiled, "Sexy's fine by me." She paused for a second, before giving her most alluring smile, hiding the emerald of her eyes behind her long thick lashes and giving a closed lip smile, (mentally thanking Kami for remembering to put on her Perfect Pink Papaya Pout- which strangely enough smelled like mangoes and strawberries intertwined over raspberries- lipstick on under her Shiny Up Bitch! lip gloss. "So. Sexy." She laughed quietly before continuing. "I do believe you have my bracelet?"_

"_That I do." He opened his long slender hand to reveal her tennis bracelet in all it's shining glory, but somehow it didn't seem as bright and glowing as it usually does within Sexy's pale hand. She picked it up and linked it back together on her own wrist, and by the time she was done, Sexy was gone, and all that was left was a pair of hairy, un-feminine legs in her view. _

Sakura sighs dreamily. "He was perfect, pig! Long dark hair, smoldering black eyes, perfect lips, pale skin- with not a pimple in sight, I might add-, long, gorgeous finger-"

Ino smiles at her, giggling, "Why Sakura, I do quite believe that you're in love."

"Love? Really? I'm only nineteen, isn't it a bit too early for me to be in love?" Sakura questions, taking in a sip of her caramel frappaccino.

"A great person once said that love has no boundaries, it can come as quick as light and strike the most unsuspecting of people." Ino announces, grabbing Sakura's frappaccino and taking a sip as well, leaving a red ring of lipstick around the green straw.

"Nice quote, but didn't you just say that, last weekish?"

Ino waves her off, "Technicalities babe. Technicalities. And no one cares about those." She pauses, and then adds, "They also don't care about the pigs, the flying ones especially."

"Sure, _pig, _sure." Sakura smirks over at her friend.

Ino gets up, and almost routinely snatches Sakura's muffin off her coffee table and walks out the door of Sakura's condo. "Oh, and meet me at the mall after you're done with your classes today. No studying today missy!"

Sakura stares at the crisp white walls of her family room for a second before blinking uncomprehendingly, and gets up yelling out the door "Hey! You fat pig, stop stealing my goddamn muffins!"

* * *

**To: Shikamaru **

**From: Ino Babe**

**Subject: why don't you ever call me?**

Hey baby. You wanna meet up after school?

* * *

**To: Ino Babe**

**From: Shikamaru**

**Subject: sorry. I've been busy.**

sure. what d'you wanna do?

* * *

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino Babe**

**Subject: are you cheating on me?**

I want to get Sakura to meet that Sasuke-kid today at the mall.

* * *

**To: Ino Babe**

**From: Shikamaru**

**Subject: no. not at all darling.**

sure, fine, let me tell sasuke. what time?

* * *

**To: Shikamaru **

**From: Ino Babe**

**Subject: you've been meeting that effing sand slut haven't you? HAVEN'T YOU?**

Um, I think Sakura finishes her classes at around 1:15, so 2:30 to make sure we have enough time to get ready.

* * *

**To: Ino Babe**

**From: Shikamaru**

**Subject: no. I'm not, I love you way too much.**

sure… you girls without your stupid make-up… troublesome.

* * *

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino Babe**

**Subject: aww… Shika baby, I love you too. :))))**

What was that babe?

* * *

**To: Ino Babe**

**From: Shikamaru**

**Subject: bye babe.**

nothing dear.

* * *

**To: Shikamaru**

**From: Ino Babe**

**Subject: Mwahaha.**

You are so whipped babe.

* * *

**To: Ino Yamanaka**

**From: System Maintenance**

**Subject: 'Mwahaha.'**

Your message, "You are so whipped babe." was unable to reach Nara Shikamaru. Would you like to try again? Delete if no, resend if yes.

* * *

**MESSAGE DELETED**


	3. iii

"Doesn't today seem like such a wonderful day?" Ino smiles, coming back to her car with some chips and two cokes, one for her and one for Sakura.

"Yes, yes." Sakura snatches her coke from Ino, and gulps it down greedily. "How much longer?"

"No idea." Ino sits back down in her car, munching her chips.

"NO IDEA? So we could be here for another hour?

"Yeah, we could."

Sakura's eye twitches.

"Hey, it's not my fault. It's my car's fault." Ino nods knowingly.

"Your car is the reason you drove an extra month over your next oil change?"

"Yes. See, my car is so ultimately sexy that, it possesses me to take it out constantly for people to marvel at it's sexiness. That's how it caused me to drive a month past my oil change date."

A man walks up, covered in grease. "You ladies are free to go." He winks, and smiles brightly and walks away.

The ride begins in silence.

"So, where are we going to go again?" Sakura asks, bored half to death.

"Forehead! Remember your plan with the guy you were supposed to meet at that Frickin' Juice Place?"

"So you drag me out of my studying time to meet some guy? Really, pig, just a _guy_?" Sakura whines, within the bright yellow Porsche.

Ino brakes the car quite abruptly at a stop sign, and swivels sharply to meet her friend's emerald eyes. "Just a guy? _Just a guy?_" she shrieks, shock evident in her eyes. Sakura bites her lip nervously, a bad habit picked up from her older brother, Haruno Kenshi. "Three years ago when we were juniors you would've done _anything _to meet _just a guy_! And I'll never let you forget that you did- remember winter break? When you took your top off on that table and started dancing for the world to see?"

"Ino!" Sakura exclaims, rolling the windows up. "You promised to never mention that night ever again- you, me, and Shikamaru all did things that none of us ever want mentioned again, so if you insist on talking then I'll be forced to tell the world about your microwave and squirrel incident."

Ino gasps in horror, "You wouldn't!" From behind them is a loud car horn, coming from the red Prius who had apparently become tired of waiting at a stop sign for an entirety of 8 minutes.

It backed up, and drove to the lane beside them, and from the windows popped out two or three older college boys sticking their middle fingers out at the girls. Sakura jabbed her finger down at the window button, and promptly stuck her head out of the window, and flipped them off. Ino's hand also made her way out the window, her motions mimicking Sakura's exactly.

"Just because you drive a freakin' Prius," she hollers in her signature loud bossy voice, flipping her platinum hair back carelessly, "Doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want." She slumps back into the drivers seat, starts the car up and prepared herself for the ugly scenery to come, muttering to herself, "Damn eco-friendly fools- there's no such thing as freakin' global warming- all they're doing is paying extra for an ugly car."

"Ino!" Sakura scolds, "there is such a thing as global warming!" she sighs, and swerves sharply around to face the window, "Will you guys please shut up?"

The boys in the car that was next to them was now driving right by them, keeping up a steady pace, one of them, a sunny blonde with electrifying blue eyes wolf-whistled at Sakura from the backseat of the Prius.

"Please, just st- oh, kami."

Ino turns to her friend, alarmed. "Sakura-babes? What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I stop the car?"

"It's _him_." Sakura didn't even hear her, and gleefully repeated her self over and over. "It's him, it's him, it's him, it's _HIM_! At least, I _think _it's him, he looks a little different…"

"Him?" Ino takes a few seconds to comprehend it. "You don't mean-? Sexy Vampire Juice Boy? She cranes her neck ever so slightly and subtly to catch a glimpse of the boy Sakura had been so in love with. "Which one is he?"

"The driver." She says in a dreamy voice, unable to take her eyes off of him, even though the desert part of Konoha was making it very hard to see clearly.

"Sakura, he's hot." Ino was surprised that Sakura fell for that kind of guy. She usually went only for the muscles. This guy was handsome, in a boyish way, but still- as far as she could tell- somewhat muscular.

"Yeah? Well he's MINE! What should I do, I might not ever see this guy ever again. Ino, help me!" Sakura's voice rises to a high pitch, her eyes widening.

"Nothing! You stupid pig!"

"-wait. what?"

"Just get out of the damn car, forehead!" Ino yells, reaching over Sakura's lap throwing Sakura's Coach bag (a generous graduation gift from her parents, that came along with a red convertible- vintage!) from the backseat onto her lap, unbuckling her seatbelt, and accelerating past the prius and over to their lane till they were about a mile past them, and slamming her suede-heeled foot on the brakes. She reaches over again, and smoothly opens Sakura's door, and pushes her out on to her bottom in the desert sand.

"This is me showing my undying devotion to you." Ino says, dusting her hands off. She closes Sakura's window, and sticks her hand out the window, as if saying goodbye for the last time, and with a final graceful wave she speeds off, no doubt, to the mall.

For a moment, Sakura's speechless.

Then she starts thinking. _slowlybutsurely._

Then she began forming words within her mind. _younastygirl, ._

Then she was screaming those words over to the desert sand and the direction Ino was heading. _poorpoorino._

"YOU HORRIBLE EVIL WITCH! RICO SANCHEZ WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR BEHAVIOR!" she pauses, fondly remembering her kitty, Rico Sanchez, _dang, I think I forgot to feed him, but on the bright side, we're both dying today. _"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU I Hate You, I Hate You i hate you ihateyouihateyou." She stops screaming, another distinct sound catching her ear, an engine- a car. Praise kami.

There have been very few times that Sakura was happy for automobiles. Usually, there was something about them that was plain annoying. Maybe it was the noise, the feeling, heck, maybe it was that dang new car smell, but she literally despised them. There was just something about killing mother earth- daily, she might add, that simply didn't appeal to her.

Maybe it was the fact that when she was little her mother had died in a tragic car accident, along with her unborn child, leaving Sakura's dad to take care of her and Kenshi. Not that he didn't do a good job, but there's something about having a mother in your life that makes it seem that much more complete.

But to sum it up, this would be of the very few times, Sakura would be happy to see a car.

She looks up excitedly at the oncoming vehicle, which seemed to be driving in a dramatic slow motion. However, she falters slightly and then narrows her eyes once she sees exactly which car it is. It was a Prius, oh, but of course not just _any _Prius. It was the Prius with dumb college boys inside, although to be fair she was in college too. But, she realizes happily, in it is her one true love. She can already hear the wedding bells. It would be at a beach, and during the sunset, and oh, oh! she would wear one of Ino's own wedding dresses, and it would be perfect!

Sakura raises her skinny arms up and waves them around frantically. She doubts they can actually hear her, but their obnoxiously loud laughs give her something to worry about.

The car slows down to a running speed, but doesn't slow down. The tinted back windows roll down and out pops up a horribly blond head, and then another- this time red, and another- blue.

"Hey princess! Need a ride?" the blonde one calls out.

Sakura grins, her white teeth bright. "Do you mind? My best friend kind of just ditched me here." She gestures to her bag, and sighs miserably. "Plus, you obviously don't seem like the kind of people to leave a girl stranded in the middle of nowhere." Sakura tries to have another glimpse of SVJB, but to no avail. His eyes seemed trained on the road ahead.

Blonde-boy grins, "You are correct," he gets out of the car and holds the door open for her, "So join the party." She smiles back and gets in the car, sitting in the middle of blonde-boy and red-head. SVJB and his blue friend in the front.

"So," Sakura says conversationally. "What's your name?" The question is directed at all of them. But SVJB turns around first.

"My name is Uchiha," he smirks, and she realizes that this isn't the same guy she had met at the juice place, no, he was definitely different. But, she didn't mind. At all.

ohmygodohmygodohmygod, forget you Michael Jackson, _**THIS**_** is it. **

**Actually, she takes that back. Michael Jackson really is **_**it. **_**Just, this mattered more at the moment. **

"Uchiha what?"

"Oi, watch out, keep your eyes on the road!" and he does.

Oh, Sakura would love to punch that obnoxious blonde-boy at the moment.

**So,, who do you think is in the Prius?**

**Itachi, Deidera, Sasori, and Kisame**

**ororor**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, and Suigetsu?**


	4. an

OHMIGOD. I'm so sorry. I usually don't do ANs. I think they're annoying. But I have no choice this time. My computer files were lost during a transfer on to WD disk. And with them was my next three chapters for this story. So you'll have to bare with me, while I re-write. I'm really sorry to anyone who enjoys this story.

xxx

thatgoddessgirl


End file.
